Anastasia (film)
''Anastasia ''is an American animated film released by Fox Animation Studios in 1997. It was Fox Animation's first film, and remains their most successful to-date. The film was produced and directed by former Disney animators Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, and features the voice talents of Meg Ryan, John Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, Christopher Lloyd, Hank Azaria, Bernadette Peters and Angela Lansbury. The film was loosely based on the historic tragedy of the assassination of the Romanov Family, and the possibility of their being a lone survivor, the youngest daughter, Grand Duchess Anastasia. Summary 10 years after the Romanov family was brutally murdered by Rasputin, rumours about the survival of the Czar's youngest daughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia, and the reward her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, is willing to pay for her safe return, begin traveling through the town. This news catches the attention of Dimitri and Vladimir, two con-men who evolve a plan to recruit a look-a-like Anastasia and hand her over to Empress in return for the 10 million rubles she promised. Across town, an 18-year-old Anastasia, going by the name Anya, is sent away from a cruel orphanage to work at a fish factory. Anastasia suffers from amnesia due to the head injury she recieved 10 years prior on the night of the execution, and is therefore unaware of her true identity. However, she is still in possession of the necklace she recieved as a child that reads "Together in Paris", where she hopes to find her family. Anya travels to St. Petersburg and wanders into the abandoned Catherine's Palace, where she meets Dimitri and Vladimir. Dimitri immediately takes note of Anya's likeness to Anastasia, and persuades her to join them on their journey to Paris, where the Dowager Empress lives. Although skeptical, Anya knows her family must be in Paris, and decides to go with them to see if the Dowager Empress is her grandmother, and if, in fact, she is the lost Romanov princess. Although Vladimir is glad to be helping Anya find her family, Dimitri is more insterested in receiving the reward money, and keeps Anya unaware of it. They don't suspect the undead corpse of Rasputin who is desperately trying to kill Anastasia in order to fullfill his curse. While narrowly escaping several of Rasputin's murderous attempts, Dimitri and Vladimir teach Anya in the royal ways to prepare her for her interview with the Dowager Empress. Little do they know that Empress Marie recently made up her mind that she will no longer see anymore "Anastasias". But when they are interviewed by the Dowager Empress' cousin, Sophie, she is so impressed that she allows Anya to meet with the Dowager Empress at last. Dimitri realizes Anya is the real princess because he was the same servant boy who saved her and her grandmother from the Romanov execution 10 years ago. Dimitri later confronts Empress Marie, and Anya overhears his attempt to persuade her to speak with her, and finds out about the reward money for the first time. Feeling used and betrayed, she storms away. However, having developed feelings for Anya, Dimitri continues to persuade Empress Marie to see her. Reluctantly, the Dowager Empress agrees, and after a brief discussion, realizes Anya is, in fact, her long lost granddaughter. Empress Marie then offers Dimitri the reward money, but he refuses, realizing he cares more for Anya's happiness than becoming rich. Enraged, Rasputin sets out to destroy Anastasia once and for all, but Anya defeats him with the help of Dimitri by destroying his reliquary. Anya then realizes she would rather create new memories with Dimitri than try to recreate old ones, and elopes on a moonlit cruise with Dimitri and her dog, Pooka. after leaving a sincere note for her grandmother, who gladly approves of Anya's decision. Cast and Characters Cast *'Please note; a blank space in the "Singing" column means the actor who provided the singing voice is the same actor who provided the speaking voice. Characters [[Anastasia|'Anastasia/Anya ']]- (Meg Ryan) - The film's main protagonist and lone surviving member of the Romanov family. As an amnesia-stricken orphan, Anya sets out on a "journey to the past" to find a family and a place to call "home". When she accepts Dimitri's offer to meet the Dowager Empress Marie, she is unaware that she is, in fact, the Dowager Empress' long lost granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia. [[Dimitri|'Dimitri ']]- (John Cusack) - A handsome young con-artist in search of fortune. When he meets Anya for the first time, he instantly takes note of her likeness to the Grand Duchess, and pursuades her to join him and Vladimir on their quest to see the Dowager Empress Marie and pass her off as Anastasia. Initially, Dimitri is only interested in receiving the reward money the Dowager Empress promised, but he soon begins to fall in love with her, and upon realizing Anya truly is Anastasia, is saddened that he will soon lose her to the Dowager Empress. [[Vladimir|'Vladimir ']]- (Kelsey Grammer) - Dimitri's loveable friend and accomplice. He is significantly interested in the Dowager Empress' reward money, but is also quite content knowing that he is helping Anya find her family. Apparently, he used to be a member of the Imperial Court of Russia. [[Rasputin|'Rasputin ']]- (Christopher Lloyd) - The film's main antagonist. A power-hungry sorcerer who is responsible for the death of the Romanovs. Although he sank beneath a frozen pond during an attempt to kill Anastasia, he remains an undead corpse, still loathing the Romanovs. Upon hearing Anastasia is still alive, he makes several attempts to kill her and fullfill his curse. [[Bartok|'Bartok ']]- (Hank Azaria) - A miniature, slightly neurotic, albino bat, who serves as Rasputin's mistreated, and generally reluctant assisstant. [[Sophie|'Sophie ']]- (Bernadette Peters) - The Dowager Empress Marie's energetic and loveable cousin, who serves as her lady-in-waiting and closest friend. She was responsible for previewing all of the "Anastasias" before they were allowed to see the Dowager Empress herself, and although she was commanded not to allow any more Anastasia look-a-likes to see her, she was so impressed by Anya's performance that she gave in. 'Dowager Empress Marie - (Angela Lansbury) - Anastasia's loving grandmother who, upon hearing the possiblity of her favourite granddaughter being alive, announced a 10 million ruble award for her safe return. She was then forced to view several false Anastasias, which eventually caused her to refuse to see anymore of them. However, after much pursuasion from Dimitri, she finally decides to speak with Anya. Soundtrack The following songs are heard on the ''Anastasia'' soundtrack. All sons were written by Stephen Flaherty and composed by Lynn Ahrens, while David Newman wrote the orchestral score and conducted the orchestra. *[[A Rumor in St. Petersburg|'"A Rumor in St. Petersburg"']] - Jonathan Dokuchitz, Kelsey Grammer *[[Journey to the Past|'"Journey to the Past"']] - Liz Callaway *[[Once Upon a December|'"Once Upon a December"']] - Liz Callaway *[[In the Dark of the Night |'"In the Dark of the Night'" ]]- Jim Cummings *[[Learn to Do It|'"Learn to Do It"']] - Kelsey Grammer, Liz Callaway, Jonathan Dokuchitz *[[Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)|'"Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)"']] - Bernadette Peters, Jonathan Dokuchitz *Other songs featured on the soundtrack included the reprises of "Learn to Do It" and "Once Upon a December", pop covers of "Journey to the Past" (Aaliyah, Thalia) and "Once Upon a December" (Deana Carter), the orchestral score written by David Newman, and an original song entitled "At the Beginning", performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.